Harry Potter and the Witch of Albion
by Lord Kieran
Summary: A/U This story takes place in a world where witches are hunted down and killed for practicing magic. Harry's best friend is accused of being a witch and is hunted down and presumed dead. Meanwhile, Harry himself hides a terrible secret. YAOI
1. Chapter 1 Justus Phencer

Title: Harry Potter and the Witch of Albion

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it probably does not belong to me. Everything else is mine.

Chapter 1: Justus Phencer

"Did you hear? They say _that one_ has been killed." A hushed voice disturbs the heavy air of the book-filled room. Several wide-eyed stares are cast in the direction of the speaker. More than one patron relinquishes their hold on leather-bound tomes before inching towards large double doors.

"Not so loud." A diminutive man mutters. His round, balding head shines with sweat under the dim glow of the orbs. "It does not do to speak of him."

"Don't be so timid." The first man speaks again, his voice dripping with disdain. "Don't tell me you fear him? I told you. He's been killed. At last."

Frowning, the shorter man edges closer to his companion. "How can they be sure this time? He is a witch after all."

A quiet chuckle draws more nervous looks in their direction. "They say it was his affection for Lord Potter that did him in."

"We're not supposed to talk of that."

The first man shrugs in annoyance. "Not speaking of it does not make it any less true. Everyone knows they were friends. Until _he_ was discovered as a witch."

"You are a fool." The shorter man begins edging away from his companion. "This talk will bring nothing but trouble."

"I am disappointed. I thought you had more courage than that." The first man sneers in contempt. He waits a moment for a reply. When his companion continues his nervous back stepping, he narrows his eyes angrily and stalks off.

Brushing past several wary patrons, the man pushes open the doors of the library and steps out into the soft yellow light of late afternoon. Without hesitation he begins strolling casually down the busy street. The deep black of his clothing and the dangerous gleam in his eyes causes those he passes to make way before him. Street merchants pause in extolling the virtues of their wares until he is well beyond them.

The man frowns when he notices a handful of men dressed similarly to him scattered throughout the crowd. His eyes flicker over each one briefly as he moves past them. A couple of them meet his gaze and give a nod of recognition. He returns the gesture but makes no move to engage them.

Winding his way down several smaller streets, the man quickens his pace almost imperceptibly. He spares no attention to the ever increasing size and pomposity of the residences to either side of him. Nor does he deem it notable that the crowd of people has thinned considerably.

At last, he halts before a large gate wide enough for two carriages to ride through side by side. Looming brick walls spread out to either side of the gate. Two guards stand at attention and the man walks boldly up to the one on his right.

"Justus Phencer, returning from leave." He states quietly. The guard looks him up and down for a long moment before nodding. Without a word, the two guards open the gate just enough for Justus to slip through.

A long road stretches out before him disappearing under the dark shadows of a small forest. It is impossible to see the residence that rests somewhere on the property and Justus makes no attempt to do so. Instead, he makes his way swiftly down the dirt road, ignoring everything around him. His feet know the path well and he does little to guide them.

Justus finds himself slightly winded as he at last rounds a corner and steps out from under the canopy of trees. A grand house sprawls before him in indolent splendor. The soft grey of its bricks is accented by dark roof tiles and beautiful stained glass windows. The entrance to the mansion is marked by two enormous doors made of blood wood. Against the backdrop of grey and black, the deep red of the doors draws the eyes like a magnet. Justus smirks as he glances at them. Blood wood is a favorite for witch burning.

Turning from his perusal of the mansion, Justus walks around the side of the mansion. From the press of many feet, a small path has been carved through the grass. Following the path, Justus soon reaches the back of the mansion where several medium sized buildings dwell.

The one nearest him is the one he seeks and he ducks inside the open door. A bevy of familiar smells assaults his senses. Almost imperceptibly, Justus relaxes letting the tension in his muscles ease.

"Justus!" A large, muscular man is sitting behind a desk just inside. He smiles at Justus revealing several missing teeth. "The Captain is in his office."

"Thank you, Cameron. I will report to him right away."Justus nods at the larger man. A friendly wave is the only response and Justus moves deeper into the Guard House. He walks down a dark corridor and up a narrow flight of stairs. There are several doors to either side of the stairs and Justus turns to one on his left. Resolutely, he steps up to it and knocks carefully three times.

"Enter." A muffled voice commands. Taking a deep breath, Justus turns the knob and pushes the door inward.

A medium-sized man reclines tiredly behind a large desk. Lines of age and weariness crease his face making him look older than his years. Short, brown hair flecked with grey lies limply around his face. With a short gesture of his hand, he indicates to Justus that he is to approach.

"Ah, Justus Phencer. Returned from leave I see. I trust you had a pleasant time?" The Captain asks.

Stopping directly before the desk, Justus nods. "Yes, Captain Lupin. Thank you."

"Good, good." The Captain murmurs quietly before sighing. "I trust you have heard the rumors?"

"Pertaining to the witch?" Justus inquires and the Captain nods. "Only that he has been killed at last."

A sad look crosses over the Captains face. "We don't have all the details at this time. The Witch Hunters are the ones who caught him. They will tell us nothing of what occurred only that he was killed soon after."

"That is good news then, sir." Justus states firmly. "We can rest easy knowing Lord Potter is safe from the witch."

The Captain looks away from Justus, a frown twisting his lips. "Good news? I wonder."

"Sir?" Justus asks, confused.

"Nothing." The Captain shakes himself before turning his grey eyes on Justus once more. "I have a new assignment for you. One which I want you to attend to with the utmost care."

Justus clasps a hand to his heart and bows slightly. "Command me, Captain."

"You are to be assigned to Lord Potter's personal guard. I have already made the necessary arrangements. Your duties begin at once. The servants can tell you where to find him. Although he is most likely in the library."

Justus starts at the pronouncement. "Sir, I wasn't aware that Lord Potter had decided to regroup a personal guard."

The Captain smiles for the first time since Justus had entered his office. "You are the first in his guard. He has asked for you personally."

"I am honored, sir." Justus replies faintly.

"You will do nothing to bring dishonor to your new position." The Captain warns him quietly.

"As you command, Captain Lupin." Justus bows deeper this time before straightening.

"Dismissed."

With renewed purpose, Justus exits the room letting the door close quietly behind him. He walks slowly back down the stairs, nodding to Cameron before ducking back out into the late afternoon light. Heading towards the back of the mansion, he sees several servants near the kitchens. Changing direction minutely, he heads directly towards them.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Justus says quietly as he nears them. The three women turn towards him, their arms laden with food from the storehouses.

"Where can I find Lord Potter?" He asks them.

They stare at him with varying expressions of irritation. Finally, one of them snorts in disgust. "And why should I be tellin' the likes of you?"

"Captain Lupin has commanded it." Justus says simply.

The woman who spoke sniffs disdainfully. "As if I care." And with that, the three servants disappear into the mansion leaving Justus standing alone.

Sighing, he turns back in the direction he had originally started looking for the other entrance into the mansion. He finds the small door and ducks quickly inside. Although his previous duties did not normally require entering the mansion, Justus is still familiar with its layout. The library is on the first floor, just past the music room. With determination, he starts in the direction he recalls it to be.

When he reaches it, the doors to the library are partially opened allowing a small sliver of light to escape into the shadowy hallway. Leaning forward, Justus peers around the edge of the doors. He sees a dark figure slumped over in a small, overstuffed chair. Stealthily, he slinks into the library taking great care to avoid making noise.

Halting before the man in the chair Justus kneels carefully and bows his head, waiting. He does not have long to wait.

"Justus Phencer?" The voice is low–pitched and scratchy.

"At your service, Lord Potter." Justus replies, keeping his voice soft. He watches Lord Potter shifting lethargically from the corner of his eye.

"Please, there is no need to kneel." Lord Potter says quietly.

Looking up into the face of the lord, Justus sees blood-shot eyes with dark shadows underneath. There is a weariness there more pronounced than what he has seen in the Captain. The man's lips are drawn down in a frown and Justus quickly does as he was asked. Standing now before Lord Potter, Justus shifts uncomfortably under the continued silence.

"Better." Lord Potter says at last. "Now, it is time for dinner I believe. You will join me."

"Of course, Lord Potter." Justus agrees easily.

Lord Potter pushes awkwardly against the arms of the chair in an attempt to rise. With a pained groan, he falls back into the cushions in defeat. Justus blinks in surprise for a moment before holding out his hand.

"Please, my Lord, allow me." He offers gently. Lord Potter sighs loudly but places a slender hand in Justus's grasp. With ease, Justus pulls the young Lord to his feet, steadying him as he sways unsteadily.

"Justus." There is amusement lurking in that weary voice that makes him smile.

"Yes Lord Potter?" He asks quietly.

"Please. Call me Harry."

3


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it probably does not belong to me. Everything else is mine.

Chapter 2: Dinner

Trying to hide the way his legs tremble as he walks, Harry glances at his new personal guard from the corner of his eyes. He is older than Harry but not by much, perhaps in his early twenties. The guard's dark hair is cropped short and his face is clean-shaven. There are no visible scars marring the man's flesh and Harry has to wonder if his guard has ever been in a fight. Taller than him by a head, the man is almost as lean as Harry and he can only hope that there are muscles hidden beneath the man's dark uniform.

"How was your day Justus?"

The man appears startled and flashes Harry a searching look. "It was good, thank you."

"I am glad to hear it." Harry murmurs softly. "Such days seem so hard to come by recently."

"So I have heard." There is caution in the guard's tone and Harry is grateful for it. He knows that eventually Justus will ask questions that he has no desire to answer. But until that time, he will endeavor not to think on it.

As they enter the large formal dining room Harry stumbles, his legs suddenly too weak to hold him up. Before his body has a chance to crash onto the hard, unforgiving floor, strong arms surround him, holding him up. Looking up in surprise, Harry meets the concerned gaze of his new personal guard.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Justus asks and Harry smiles despite the terrible weakness that grips him.

"I told you to call me Harry."

Setting him back on his feet, the guard keeps a firm grip on his elbow as though fearing he would collapse again. Harry allows the man to lead him slowly across the dining room to the head of the large table where two places have been set. Sitting cautiously at the head of the table, he motions Justus to take the seat to his right.

"Of course Harry." The guard tells him obediently but Harry can sense the man's reluctance to use his given name.

Deciding not to press the issue further, Harry rings a small bell and waits for their food to arrive. It is not long before several servants are bustling into the dining room, arms laden with an assortment of plates. Silently, the dishes are placed before the two men and the servants withdraw back to the kitchens.

Looking at the wealth of food before him, Harry tries to quell the nausea that threatens to overwhelm him. It has been too long since he has had a decent meal and even thinking about eating anything makes him shudder. Still, he promised Remus that he would at least attempt to eat something. With a much put upon sigh, Harry reaches for the nearest platter.

"Please wait, Lord P....Harry." Justus stutters. "I should sample the food first just to be safe."

Harry frowns at the implication that one of his servants would betray him. "I can assure you Justus, that their loyalty to me is unquestioned."

The guard appears to hesitate but pushes on with determination. "I understand that you might not wish to believe so, but it is my place to entertain such possibilities. I would not be doing my duty if I allowed harm to befall you. I would rather face your anger than your death."

Flinching, Harry turns his head to the side to hide how much those words hurt. He is reminded that it was one of his own who told the Witch Hunters of Merlin's presence in his house. Thinking of his dear friend causes tears to form and he blinks them away angrily. He cannot afford to fall back into the black depression that he has been in since the news of his friends death reached him. He must be strong.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turns back to the guard who has remained silent. "Thank you, Justus. I am grateful for your concern."

"I apologize if my words have offended you, My Lord." Justus says stiffly.

Trying to affect a casualness that is not felt, Harry waves the man's concerns away. "Please always do as you feel necessary. Do not apologize for something so trivial."

Nodding, but looking uncertain, Justus takes a sample from every platter. After a long moment he nods again, indicating that none of the dishes have been poisoned.

Not trusting himself to speak, Harry smiles his thanks to the man before reaching once more towards the nearest platter. He snags a roll stuffed with beef as well as several chunks of dark orange cheese. Clamping down on the urge to toss the food as far from his body as possible, he forces himself to take a bite of the roll. The taste nearly makes him gag but he swallows it nonetheless.

The silence in the large dining room is uneasy as the two men eat and Harry observes his guard unobtrusively. The man keeps his eyes averted for the most part, although Harry can tell that he is imminently aware of their surroundings. Despite his earlier musings, he spares himself a moment of optimism. Perhaps Justus will be a good guard after all.

"Tell me of yourself, Justus." Harry demands abruptly. He is tired of the tension that permeates the room. The guard blinks at him in surprise.

"Ah," the man pauses and Harry smiles encouragingly. "Well, I am an only child. My father is a scribe and my mother is a seamstress. I am originally from Lower Tanith as are my parents. We came here, to Laith, when I was ten and five summers. That would be six summers ago."

Harry is secretly pleased. The man is not much older than himself. It will make it easier to command him. Not all soldiers and the like take kindly to being ordered about by one young enough to be their son. As it stands, Justus is only four summers older.

"Do you miss Tanith?" Harry inquires curiously. The city is the ruling seat of the House of Malfoy. There is no love lost between the Potters and the Malfoys although their lands border. Or perhaps it is because their lands lay beside each other that their houses are plagued with such animosity. Harry has never really understood it.

"No." Justus states firmly. "I find life here much more enjoyable. Tanith was always too cold for my liking."

"I couldn't agree more." Harry chuckles quietly. "I've been there several times and always found it chill despite the season."

The guard smiles back at him and Harry is relieved that the tension from before seems to have fled to some dark retreat. He relaxes back into his chair and helps himself to more food, feeling a renewed hunger eating at his insides.

"Did you always want to be in the guard?" Harry asks around a large bite of pheasant.

"Yes." Justus replies easily. "Although my parents were not always amenable to the idea."

Harry smiles sadly, pausing in the act of raising another choice morsel to his lips. Although he has never known them, he wonders if his own parents would be proud of the man he is becoming. If they would understand the choices he has made.

"I have upset you again."Justus states and it is not a question. The aggrieved look on the man's face makes Harry chuckle wryly.

"Please, do not pay me any mind. I find that I am distressingly maudlin today." He tells the guard softly.

"My Lord-" The man starts to say but Harry holds up a hand, cutting him off.

"Harry."

At the reminder, a slightly amused look comes over Justus's face. "Harry. You will forgive me if I have a little trouble addressing my lord in such an informal manner. I'm not sure Captain Lupin would approve."

"Probably not." Harry nods in agreement. "But Remus is not the one you answer to any longer, is he?"

Justus shakes his head in apparent bemusement. "You are right of course. But still...it will be difficult to address your lordship without the proper term of respect."

Harry tilts his head to the side, smiling now in open amusement. "I would deem it the highest form of respect if you would honor my wishes in this matter."

"Well, when you put it that way." Justus smiles in return, the corner of his eyes crinkling in mirth. "I can do no less than as I am commanded."

"I knew you would see it my way." Harry grins, pleased at the guards acquiescence.

A sudden, sharp knock on the dining room doors causes Harry to jump in surprise. The narrowing of Justus's eyes is the only indication that the noise disturbed him. Shaking the trembling from his body with a concentrated effort, Harry finds his voice and calls for the person to enter.

Eerily silent, the doors slide open to reveal the aging form of Harry's butler, Gaius. Shuffling forward into the room, the old man bows shallowly before straightening. Many lines mar his face and straggly white hair falls to just below his shoulders in uneven waves. The man has served three generations of Potters and Harry does not have the heart to retire him. Despite his advanced years, the man is still remarkable sharp-witted.

"My Lord." Harry has long since abandoned his quest to get Gaius to call him by his given name. The old man is more stubborn than anyone he has ever met. "The solicitor is here again. He is most insistent in his desire to speak with you. He says that he will not leave without speaking with you directly and that he will remain outside your manor until you do."

Harry sighs in aggravated annoyance. Truly, he has no desire to deal with the man who has taken to shadowing his footsteps of late. When he had taken the time to speak to the man several days earlier, he had not been able to ascertain the man's intentions. The solicitor had been vague about his presence and had insisted that Harry accompany him to his office. While normally Harry would have been happy to oblige the man, the solicitor's office happened to reside in Lord Riddle's domain. He would sooner cut his own arm off then willing enter that man's land.

"What would you have me do, Harry?" Justus asks, breaking the pensive silence.

Smiling at the man in gratitude, Harry comes to a quick decision. "Inform Captain Lupin that I wish the man escorted from my property."

"As you command." Justus rises from the table and bows deeply. Harry watches silently as the man strides purposefully towards the door where Gaius still stands patiently.

"Justus." Harry calls quietly.

The guard turns at once, coming to a stop just inside the room.

"Tell Remus to be firm."

A wicked smile graces the man's face. "It will be my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius Black

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it probably does not belong to me. Everything else is mine.

Chapter 3: Sirius Black

Waking the next morning to a loud pounding on his bedroom door, Harry groans in defeat. Why he thought a new day would bring a surcease of aggravation is beyond him. Perhaps, he muses, the fates had taken an inexplicable dislike to him and chose to make him aware of that fact. Belatedly, he thinks of his new personal guard, Justus. The man had wanted to stay with him through the night, to guard him, but Harry had sent him back to the guard house. He has never been comfortable with other people near him while he sleeps. Now, he wishes that he had allowed the man to do as he wished if only so the other man could tell whoever is outside his room to go away.

Before Harry can gather the energy to move, the door to his room is thrust open revealing a tall dark-haired man looming in the doorway. Without waiting for permission, the man enters the room, his excitement evident.

"Harry! Get up, you lazy boy!"

With a groan, Harry turns his back on the exuberant man. "Sirius. When did you return?"

"This morning. Early."

Harry can hear the grimace in Sirius's voice and smiles into his pillows. As annoyed as he is to have the man come barging into his bedroom, he has missed his presence. Although he has only been gone for a week, Harry has felt his absence like a dull ache in the recesses of his heart.

"It's past time for you to be out of bed, lazy child." Sirius scolds him. The gentleness in his tone makes Harry sigh.

"Do I have to?" He grumbles quietly. A longing to lie in the soft haven of his bed overcomes him making his limbs grow heavy and his eyelids slide shut.

A callused hand touches the warm flesh of his bare shoulder and he represses a flinch. He cannot, however, hide the shudder that passes through his body.

"Harry." Sirius murmurs, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. "None of this now. Come. There's something I want to show you." A note of excitement enters the man's voice and Harry finds an unwilling curiosity edging its way into his mind. He will have to get up now if only to see what his crazed guardian has brought back with him. Knowing Sirius, it will be something likely to cause him a good deal of trouble.

"Alright, Sirius." He sighs in resignation. Pushing the covers completely off his body, he drags himself reluctantly from the residual warmth of his bed.

While he dresses, Sirius waits impatiently by the door, bouncing from foot to foot in evident excitement. The older man's enthusiasm makes Harry shake his head in fond amusement. His guardian's child-like attitude never ceases to make him wonder. He cannot recall a time when he was ever so carefree.

"Let's go then." Harry tells Sirius and the man wastes no time ushering him from his room. They traverse the dark hallways of the Potter home and a perpetual gloom seems to hang over everything. The few servants they pass duck nervously into the shadows.

Sirius leads them out the back of the mansion, into the bright midday sun. Squinting in annoyance, Harry follows closely behind his guardian. They follow the path to the right and he realizes they are heading to the stables. His excitement returning, Harry lengthens his stride so that he walks beside Sirius.

The man turns to him with a chuckle. "Patience, Harry. We will be there soon enough."

Harry rolls his eyes but holds his tongue.

At last, they reach the stables where the groomsmen are taking their midday break. When the men attempt to rise, Sirius waves them back down impatiently. Turning to Harry with a mischievous grin, he slips inside the stable, beckoning Harry to follow.

Intrigued, Harry darts in after his guardian, blinking in the sudden dimness. The quiet shuffling of many hooves alerts him to the presence of at least half a dozen horses. Breathing in the overpowering but oddly comforting smell of hay and manure, Harry feels some remaining tension ease from his limbs. He realizes that it has been weeks since he visited his stables. A friendly whicker from one of the stallions causes a small smile to flit across his face.

"Over here, Harry." Sirius calls impatiently and Harry starts guiltily. He has been standing immobile in the entrance to the stables for several moments, lost in thought. Shrugging apologetically at his guardian, Harry hurries forward.

"Now Harry," Sirius begins as Harry comes to a stop before him, "I know your birthday is not for another week, but I found this fine fellow the very day I left and I couldn't help myself."

Looking into the stall behind his guardian, Harry sees nothing and for a moment, he thinks the man is having him on. Then, the shadows _move _and he gasps. A small, delicate creature steps out into a small shaft of daylight and the deep darkness of the creatures coat swallows the light. Its head barely reaches his waist and Harry leans closer, trying to get a better look.

"What is it?" He asks. It looks like a foal but not. The face is thinner and more pointed than any horse he has ever seen and there is a sense of otherness about it. He notices the creatures feet are cloven and wonders if it is some kind of goat. Then he shakes his head at the notion.

"Honestly?" Sirius laughs, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I haven't the slightest idea. The man sure wanted to get rid of it though. I don't know why. The little fellow is as sweet as can be. Didn't give me any problems on the journey home."

Fascinated, Harry smiles down at the creature. "Does he have a name?"

"Nope." Sirius grins, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I figured I'd leave that to you."

Ignoring the unwanted weight of his guardian's arm, Harry thinks for a moment. "Umbra." He says at last.

Sirius blinks at him in stunned disbelief then breaks into loud laughter that startles the surrounding horses. "Umbra...oh Harry, only you."

"It's better than Blacky or Shadow." Harry replies mildly arching a brow. "It's subtle."

Still chuckling to himself, Sirius gives Harry's shoulder a squeeze before releasing him. "If you say so. In any case, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Harry says quietly. "Have you assigned someone to care for him?"

"No. I figured you would want to take care of that."

Nodding, Harry reaches a hand towards the newly christened Umbra. The creature eyes him carefully before moving closer and pushing a warm nose into his hand. Harry stiffens in shock as a strange tingling sensation travels up his arm at the contact. Staring into Umbra's deep black eyes, he feels a rush of warmth and love that he has not felt in a long time.

Drawing his hand back, Harry notices that Sirius remains oblivious to what happened. He draws a deep breath into his lungs before turning away from the creature. Deep in his gut he _knows_ what Umbra is. He _knows _and the knowing is not pleasant. Hastily, he brushes that thought aside. He does not want to deal with the ramifications of what his guardian has inadvertently brought to him.

"I don't want anyone else to care for him." He tells Sirius. The older man nods, an easy grin spreading over his face.

"Come on, you'll have time enough later to spoil your new pet. I can hear lunch calling."

Harry lets the older man drag him back out of the stable with no resistance. Although he does not feel the urge to eat, he has no desire to remain in the stable a moment longer. He can practically feel understanding black eyes on his back and represses a shudder.

All through lunch, Harry finds his thoughts wandering continuously to dark areas of his mind. He tries to focus on the cheerful chatter of his guardian but even that distraction only lasts a few moments at a time. Sirius, he notes absently, is not blind to his dark musings but does not call him out on them. Instead, he regales Harry on the more amusing aspects of his trip. A half-hearted smile is all Harry can manage in response to his guardian's antics. After a time, silence falls over the dining room.

"Harry." Sirius interrupts the uncomfortable silence with a marked hesitance that has Harry immediately on edge. "Have you given any thoughts to your party?"

"Party? What party?" Harry mumbles half-heartedly, pushing the food around on his plate to avoid looking at the other man. A deep sigh from his right makes him cringe.

"You cannot avoid it." Sirius tells him sternly. "You are going to be of age. I will no longer be your guardian, Harry. There are a lot of choices you will have to make in the next couple of weeks. You cannot keep hiding out in this house."

Giving up all pretenses at eating, Harry leans back in his chair and stares moodily over the table. "I don't see why I have to have a party. It'll just be another excuse for all the vultures to converge on the Potter estate. I don't care for all the political maneuverings."

"You know how important it is, Harry." Sirius says softly, then he grimaces. "I enjoy the maneuverings even less than you but you must show them that you are not afraid to show yourself after what happened."

A deep pain grips Harry's heart. He finally turns to face Sirius, his green eyes nearly black with anguish. "After what happened?"

"Harry, I…"

A loud knock cuts through the charged atmosphere of the room. His gaze never leaving Sirius, Harry calls for the person to enter and Justus Phencer slips quietly into the dining room.

"Lord Black." The guardsman acknowledges Sirius before turning to Harry. "Harry, I apologize for not coming to you as soon as you woke."

"Do not worry about it, Justus." Harry tells him, his eyes still fixed on his guardian. "Sirius has been with me."

"Is this your new personal guard, Harry?" Sirius asks, the curiosity in his voice evident. "I thought you were going to wait until after I returned to choose a personal guard."

"Well, after what happened," Harry sneers, "I didn't think it was advisable not to have someone to watch my back."

"Harry, that is enough." Sirius admonishes him. "I know this has upset you greatly but that is no reason to-"

"Upset me greatly?" Harry interrupts Sirius, incredulous. "You have no idea what I am feeling."

"Harry, I don't think this is the time to talk about this." Sirius slants a nervous look in Justus's direction.

"You think that no one knows, Sirius?" Harry says contemptuously. "You think no one is aware of our friendship? Tell me Justus," Harry turns abruptly towards the guardsman, "what do the people say about Merlin and I?"

Shifting with apparent nervousness, Justus looks from Sirius to Harry as though unsure of what to say. Finally, he clears his throat and speaks. "From what I have heard, you two were friends. Close friends. You were raised together as children by Lord Black. Until two years ago."

"And what happened two years ago?" Harry asks softly.

"He was discovered as a witch." Justus replies instantly. "And the Witch Hunt began looking for him."

"Precisely." Harry hisses the word. "Everyone knows of these facts, Sirius. Not talking about it will not make it go away."

"I wasn't trying to imply that I wanted it to go away." Sirius says with remarkable gentleness. "I apologize, Harry, if I made it seem that way. I just did not think you would appreciate talking about this with someone who is not _aware_ of all that has been going on."

"Merlin was my best friend. He was a witch. Now he is dead and the Witch Hunters are trying to find evidence that I am a witch as well." Harry states emotionlessly, watching the reaction of his guardsman. The man appears unsurprised and Harry feels a sudden despair fall over him. If even men like Justus were aware of what the Witch Hunters were attempting to accomplish, what hope did he have of fighting them? He had failed to protect Merlin from them and now he would fail to protect his people. For he would not be the only one to suffer from the attention of the Witch Hunters.


	4. Chapter 4 Familiar

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it probably does not belong to me. Everything else is mine.

A/N: This took a while to get out as I have had several consuming issues in RL. My grandmother was ill and passed away this summer. I'm sorry if anyone has been anxiously waiting for the next chapter. Anyway, I haven't really proofed this chapter so I apologize for any grammatical errors. :)

Chapter 4: Familiar

Sitting quietly in the warm, musty stable, Harry stares intently at the _creature_ Sirius has given him. Unblinking black eyes stare back at him, unfazed by his scrutiny. Harry has to admit to himself-albeit with great reluctance-that the newest acquisition to his stables is beautiful in an otherworldly sort of way. If Umbra had been anything but what he was, Harry would have gladly welcomed the little creatures presence. But as things stand, he cannot help but wish that Sirius had brought him anything else-even a marriage proposal would have been preferable.

The eerily intelligent eyes almost seem to sparkle with amusement. Harry narrows his eyes angrily. "Stay out of my head."

He receives no reply to his heated remark but then, did he really expect one?

With a frustrated sigh, Harry rises to his feet, ignoring the tingling sensation in his feet-a sure indication that he has already spent far too long in his staring match. Of course, it had not been his intention to do so but the moment he had locked eyes with the creature, he had felt such an irrational anger that he had not been able to help himself. Some of his anger has stemmed from the fact that he can no longer gain the same sense of comfort that he once had from visiting his horses.

Shaking his head at his own foolishness, Harry exits the stable quickly. He squints slightly in the early morning light and grimaces. It has been a long time since he has been up and about so dreadfully early in the day.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long Justus." Harry grunts at the guard, running a hand carelessly through his hair.

Justus moves quickly to Harry's side from where he had been leaning casually against the outer wall of the stable. The guard shrugs at Harry's statement and smiles.

"It was no bother."

"Come on then," Harry sighs, "I want to take a walk."

At Justus's nod of easy agreement, Harry stalks off away from the stables towards the back gardens. As the two pass by servants toiling in the vegetable gardens, Harry forces himself to return the calls of greetings. He quickens his pace, trying not to appear as though he is in a hurry.

At last, Harry reaches the last of the gardens and he feels an instant surge of relief. Situated at the edge of the back wall, this garden is empty save a couple errant butterflies. All sound of humanity is dim and almost nonexistent in this place and Harry lets some of the tension ease out of his body.

"I didn't realize there was a flower garden here." Justus remarks looking around with interest clearly written on his face.

"An ancestor of mine felt that as a noble family, there should be at least one on the grounds." Harry tells him quietly. "My mother ordered the gardeners to maintain it and they continue to follow her wishes even now."

"Ah." Justus looks slightly unnerved at the mention of his deceased mother.

Shrugging, Harry turns from the guard and walks slowly down one of the many paths that crisscross the garden like delicate strands of a spider's web. He lets his hands brush the delicate petals of several roses as he passes. It is a familiar sensation that calls up the ghost of a memory. His mother used to bring him to the garden every day after his first birthday. Sirius told him once that he had taken his first steps in this place.

Harry finds one of the many stone benches littered throughout the garden and sits down heavily. He tries to ignore the way his body shakes with exertion. After lying in bed for so many days, his endurance has dropped considerably. But it is so hard to force himself to care enough to leave his room. With Sirius back, he has to put on the appearance of stability even though he feels far from it.

Without a word, Justus joins him on the bench. Harry is grateful for the guard's reticence. If it had been Sirius with him, he would have been forced to listen to the man's incessant chatter. Not that he usually minded but he couldn't stand the look of pity that Sirius could not always hide. Or the specter of the party that loomed heavily in the horizon and inevitably ended up in every conversation they had together since the man had returned.

"We used to hide here from Sirius." Harry remarks abruptly. "When we were supposed to be studying with the tutor, Merlin and I would sneak out the servant's door and race to see who would get here first."

The guard shifts minutely but Harry does not spare him a glance. His attention is focused on the bush across from him as it is rustled by a breeze. If he closes his eyes, he can almost hear the high pitched giggles of two boys and feel the wind of their bodies as they dart past.

"_Come on Harry!" A dark-haired boy yelled, his bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. _

_Following nearly at the other boy's heels, Harry growled angrily. "Merlin! You cheater!"_

_Weaving expertly around a servant carrying a basket full of vegetables the two boys ducked around the edge of a garden fence. They both put on an extra burst of speed as they spotted the willow tree that marked the edge of their destination. Harry fell panting against the side of the tree moments after Merlin._

"_Beat you again." Merlin gasped, a triumphant smirk on his cherubic face. _

"_Just 'cause you cheated." Harry grumbled. The other boy laughed._

"_It's not my fault you tripped over that rock."_

"_Whatever." Harry muttered with a half-hearted glare at Merlin. Straightening, he brushed clumps of dirt and grass from his once crisp, white shirt. "So what did you want to show me anyway?"_

_A big grin spread over Merlin's face and he jumped away from the shelter of the willow. "Come on. This way."_

_Still grumbling to himself, Harry followed dutifully after Merlin as the other boy led them deeper into the garden. A few rabbits were startled into fleeing down the paths __but Harry followed Merlin's example and ignored them. No matter how much he wanted to go tearing off after their fleeing forms._

_Finally, Merlin paused before a small pond overshadowed by the looming wall. A few golden colored fish swam sluggishly in the murky water and Harry wondered if he could catch them with just his bare hands._

"_You have to watch, Harry." Merlin interrupted his thoughts. "But you have to promise you won't tell Sirius."_

"_I promise." Harry whispered solemnly, trying to hold back the giggle that was tickling the back of his throat. _

"_You promise what?" Merlin persisted with a glare that would have been more intimidating on someone who was taller than three feet._

"_I promise not to tell Sirius no matter what." Harry swore, eager to see what his friend had to show him._

_Without another word, Merlin turned to the pond and crouched down next to it. Slowly and with great care, he held his palm out over the pond and lowered it until it almost touched the surface. _

_Harry watched in awe as Merlin raised his hand up and the water in the pond followed. The surface bulged, forming a small bump on the otherwise smooth surface that gradually grew larger and larger as Harry stared. When Merlin had raised his arm as high as it would go, he stood and the water followed. It formed a perfectly rounded ball and separated from the rest of the pond._

"_That…that's amazing!" Harry shouted leaning towards Merlin in excitement. Merlin jerked at the loudness of Harry's cry and the water-ball fell back into the pond with a loud splash, throwing water all over the two boys. They were both still for a moment before Harry started giggling._

"_I can't believe you did that!" Merlin yelled, tackling Harry to the ground. They fell in a tangle of legs and arms, wrestling in the dirt. Trying to shove the other boy off him, Harry rolled them straight into the water. Spluttering indignantly, Harry managed to slip away from Merlin. Looking at each other from several arm lengths away in the pond, they burst into laughter. The water-ball forgotten, the played in the pond, their laughter echoing around them._

"Harry?" The gentle voice of the guard brings Harry's mind back to the present.

With a start, Harry realizes there are tears streaming down his face. Hastily, he wipes the moisture from his cheeks and tries not to look at the guard. A single tremor runs through his body that Harry does nothing to repress. It passes quickly and he draws a deep, shuddering breath.

"I miss him so much." He whispers raggedly. "His smile, his laughter. He was my best friend and my brother. It is impossible that he is gone forever."

Justus shifts on the bench but remains silent. His silence fills Harry with an irrational anger and Harry turns to the guard suddenly, grabbing his arm in a tight grip.

"What did he ever do to anyone!" Harry shouts angrily. "What was so terrible about Merlin that he had to be hunted down like a rabid dog and put to death?"

Looking completely unruffled, Justus places a hand over Harry's where it grips his arm. "He was a witch. You loved him, which is admirable, but it doesn't change what he was. He might not have ever hurt you, but the same cannot be said for others."

Harry stares at Justus, unblinking, for a long moment. Then he relaxes his hold on the other man's arm. "Forgive me for accosting you. That was extremely rude of me." He says stiffly.

"There is no need for you to apologize to me. I should apologize to you if what I said offended you." Justus replies quickly looking nervous and unsure.

Harry hesitates only for the barest moment. "Never be afraid to speak your mind Justus." He sighs loudly then smiles sadly. "It's part of the reason I chose you for my guard."

"Oh." The guard makes a startled noise.

"Besides," Harry grimaces, "I will no doubt hear worse things in the coming weeks. I had best be prepared to handle them. My fellow lords and ladies will make worse comments, subtle though they might be."

Justus does not reply and Harry can see that the man is still afraid that his words have angered his lord. But Harry's anger has passed, the full force of it never truly directed at the guard but rather at the ones who held the true responsibility for his friend's death. He had known before he had specifically requested Justus as his personal guard that the man had a tendency to speak his mind more often than not. It is this quality which Harry finds reassuring. He would rather have a guard whose thoughts were voiced freely than one who guarded his tongue and said only what he thought his lord wanted to hear.

"So you are planning on having your coming of age party after all?" Justus breaks the silence that had fallen over them making Harry blink in surprise.

Frowning, Harry stares blindly at the dirt beneath his feet. "It is, unfortunately, inevitable." He says at last.

"I gathered from your conversations with your guardian that you were opposed to the idea." The guard states carefully, the question evident in his voice.

"I am, but to not have the party would undoubtedly raise suspicions and that must be avoided at all costs." Harry replies grimly. "I will not have my people suffer any more than they already have because of my selfishness."

His answer seems to stun the guard and Harry shrugs his shoulders irritably. "How could I allow my people to be questioned and possibly hurt for something that they have no part of? They are my responsibility and as such I must do all that I can to ensure that they are safe, or as safe as they can be. If the witch hunters were to suspect me of being a witch, their ire would affect me as well as all those associated with me."

"But," Justus protests suddenly, then looks hesitant.

"Yes?" Harry prods encouragingly.

"But isn't there already suspicion about you?" The man asks, averting his eyes.

A small, bitter laugh escapes Harry before he can stop it. The harsh noise draws the guards gaze back to him and Harry can read the astonishment in the man's eyes.

"Of course there is." Harry tells the man gently. "How could there not be with the circumstances being what they are. But I am a lord and as such that affords me with certain protections. However, should I give them reason to doubt me further that meager protection will not hold out."

"I see." Justus nods slowly, understanding dawning clearly on his face. "So by having the party as most would expect, you are hoping to alleviate their suspicions. You are showing them that you are not afraid to be seen."

"Precisely." Harry is pleased at the man's logic.

"But that does not mean I enjoy the idea of having this party. I will have to pretend that Merlin's death means little to me. Or, at the very least, I will have to ignore the idea that he ever existed." The very thought of it fills Harry's mouth with a bitter taste. This is the reason he has attempted to avoid the subject with Sirius. He has not wanted to contemplate the façade that he will have to present to his peers.

"You can do it." Justus declares firmly. "Your…friend would understand whatever it is you will have to do to keep your people safe."

Harry blinks at the guard, something like shock coursing through him. This is the first time someone has said something like that to him. Even Sirius has been tip-toeing around the subject, seeming to think that if he ignores the whole situation it will just disappear. Unbidden, moisture gathers at the corner of his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Thank you." Harry whispers, desperately attempting to blink away the threatening tears.

"Harry," Justus begins, looking embarrassed, "I might not understand your feelings towards…your friend, but that does not make your grief any less real."

"Thank you anyway Justus. Your words mean a lot to me." Harry touches the guards arm briefly in gratitude.

"But now, I believe it is time we returned to the house so that I might discuss the upcoming party with Sirius. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed at my decision." Harry gives a wry smile.

"Of course." The guard replies, rising to his feet.

Ignoring the hand that is offered to him, Harry struggles for a moment to rise. His legs tremble as he finally manages to lift himself from the bench and he takes a deep breath closing his eyes. He can feel Justus beside him but the man makes no other moves to assist him. Letting the quiet and stillness of the garden wash over him, Harry forces all the conflicting emotions that fill him to subside.

"Alright." He opens his eyes and takes a determined step forward only to freeze. There on the path before him is a patch of solid ebony that would be more appropriate on a dark, moonless night.

"Umbra." Harry mutters the creatures name almost involuntarily.

"Isn't that the pony that your guardian brought back with him?" Justus asks curiously.

"Is that what it is?" Harry whispers, his anger rising once more.

"Pardon?" Justus asks quietly moving to stand beside Harry.

"Nothing." Harry replies, averting his gaze from the creature. "Come."

Quickly, he moves himself around the creature and strides down the path.

The guard hurries after him casting a questioning look in Umbra's direction. "Should we take him with us?"

"Ignore him." Harry commands sharply.

With a nod, Justus falls into step beside him. The man says nothing as they move closer to the house and Harry is grateful. He does not have to look behind him to know that Umbra is following them. The feel of eyes on his back makes him stiffen but he does nothing else to acknowledge the creature's unwelcome presence.

"Harry!"

The sudden shout startles Harry and he looks around wildly. To his right, Sirius hurries towards them, a look of frustration clear on his face.

"Sirius, what' wrong?" Harry demands as soon as Sirius is close enough that he does not have to shout.

"They're here!" Sirius gasps as he comes to a halt in front of Harry. "The Witch Hunters are here."

A cold chill travels down Harry's spine. "Did they say why?"

"No, but the head hunter is here and he's asked to see you specifically." Sirius gives Harry a look like a wounded dog. "I couldn't do anything to dissuade him."

"It's…it's alright Sirius." Harry tells him numbly. "Come Justus, we mustn't keep the Witch Hunters waiting."

With steady steps Harry walks towards his house, Sirius and Justus flanking him. He draws strength from their presence at his side. _Calm_, he tells himself. _Confident._

Sirius leads them through the back passages of the house to the large foyer right off the main entrance. As the three of them enter, Harry squares his shoulders and smiles thinly at the five men situated throughout the room. Only one of the men is sitting and it is to this man that Harry directs his attention.

"Head Hunter Arthur Pendragon." Harry nods respectfully.

Standing, the Head Witch Hunter towers over Harry and gives him a shallow bow. "Lord Potter, thank you for attending me."

"It is my pleasure." Harry smiles with a touch of bitterness in the expression. "How can I be of service?"

The man's eyes survey Harry silently before glancing to either side where Justus and Sirius stand in silent support. Then he looks beyond them towards the entrance to the foyer.

"Is that your…pet, Lord Potter?" He asks quietly.

A cold chill of trepidation travels up Harry's spine as he turns slowly in the direction of the hunters gaze. Behind them, forgotten in the imminent dread of the hunters, stands Umbra. The creature stares serenely back at Harry as it eases further into the room.

"I brought him back with me from my travels. He is an early birthday gift." Sirius answers the hunter a note of petulance in his voice.

"I see." The man turns back to Harry. "Does he have a name? I understand familiars generally do."

"Familiars?" Harry tries to keep his voice steady but a faint tremor shows through.

The head hunter smiles almost gently. "A witches closest companion. A source of their unholy powers. Surely you are _familiar_ with these things."

A few of the hunters chuckle at their leaders play on words but Harry finds no humor in the situation. "I am afraid I do not like the direction of this conversation. I can assure you that Umbra is not what you believe him to be."

"Really? His name is Umbra?" The man grins, his slightly crooked teeth flashing briefly in the rooms light.

"Yes. And my guardian presented him to me as a gift just as stated. I have noticed nothing untoward about him." Harry states firmly, the lies slipping more and more easily from his lips. As long as he does not look at the creature, he can maintain an aura of dignified indignation.

"Good, good. That eases my mind to hear." The hunter nods agreeably.

"Now then," the man's face becomes a mask of seriousness, "I have come here to return this to you as the next of kin." He gestures to one of his men who approaches, a small bundle in his hands. Then he thrusts the bundle at Harry who takes it in nerveless fingers.

"These are the only affects that were found on the witches' person."

The only word Harry hears through the roaring in his head is 'witch'. He stares down at the cloth covered bundle that he holds without feeling it. _Merlin_, he whispers the name in his mind, _Merlin_.

"You may do as you wish with the items. We have already disposed of the unholy paraphernalia that he had on him." The hunter nods briskly before motioning his men. "Now if you will excuse me, there is much to be done."

Harry shakes the shock from his limbs as the hunters file out of the foyer. "A moment Head Hunter Pendragon."

"Yes?" The man questions, turning back towards Harry.

"I would like to take this chance to invite you to my coming of age celebration." Harry barely chokes the words out but he knows that he must say them. To do otherwise would raise further suspicions.

"You honor me Lord Potter." The hunter bows deeply. "It pleases me to accept your invitation."

"Excellent." Harry smiles thinly."I will send you a formal invitation within the next few days."

"At your leisure." And with that, the man exited the room leaving Harry alone with the others.

A long shaky breath escapes Harry as he stands motionless still holding the small bundle. He looks down as something brushes gently against his leg. Umbra looks up at him with soft black eyes. The level of understanding in the creature's eyes nearly undoes him.

"Harry." Sirius calls his name softly but Harry shakes his head.

With agonizing slowness, Harry unwraps the bundle in his hands ignoring the way his fingers tremble. When the cloth falls open, he stares down at what is revealed. A good sized dagger with a simple, leather hilt rests next to a small wooden dragon.

"Oh Merlin." Harry whispers brokenly, closing his eyes as tears stream unchecked down his face.


End file.
